El secreto de Inutaisho
by k-bbn
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraran en la peor situación de sus vidas, descubrirán que su padre escondió un secreto, al parecer su único acto de cobardía, vuelve la espada souungaa y con ello la vida de los que más aman estarán en riesgo.
1. El comienzo

El secreto de Inutaisho.

**Capitulo 1 "El comienzo."**

Ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de Naraku. Años en los que no había tenido ningún oponente digno o por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme.

Con el paso del tiempo mis años de gloria iban pasando a la historia y ya sin nada que hacer mi vida se iba haciendo más monótono.

El destino me jugo malas pasadas, al punto de vagar solo en busca de algo más apasionante sin ningún acompañante, mi pequeña Rin prefirió quedarse en la aldea con el exterminador, dejándome al punto del colapso mental y con ganas de matar al bastardo que ahora era padre de un pequeño de un año de vida. También la pérdida de mi fiel sirviente, que dejo este mundo a causa de un maldito monje que lo tomo desprevenido y al cual aniquile lenta y dolorosamente.

Suelo ir varias veces a la aldea de Rin, por lo menos hay me siento un poco tranquilo y mis ganas de matar son más fáciles de controlar.

Era extraño, pues habían tantas cosas diferentes que me hubiese sido irreconocible en otros tiempo, inuyasha y kagome solo tenían un hijo de nombre inusuke con 5 años, que por lo general siempre estaba corriendo por todos lados con el antiguo traje de inuyasha.

De vez en cuando me gustaba enseñarle como hacer enfadar a su padre, era un niño agradable aunque me cueste admitirlo.

El Monge y la exterminadora tenían cuatro hijos, dos niñas de 12 años y dos varones de nueve y seis años, la anciana sacerdotisa había fallecido hace alrededor de un año dejando a inuyasha como jefe de la aldea y un terrible vacío en la aldea según Rin.

Me agrada observar las conductas humanas, siguen siendo incomprensibles para mí, pero no dejan de serme interesantes.

He de envidiar la felicidad de mi hermano, aunque no lo demuestre, verlo siempre feliz al lado de la miko y su cachorro, me hacen sentir solo.

Admiro el cómo enfrentan todo juntos, incrustándose en el mundo de su familia dando el cien por ciento de sus ser para hacer feliz a los demás.

En algunos momentos me siento en familia, al salir con el cachorro de Rin, "Kosenji en honor a su padre humano", me siento completo y deseo estar más de lo debido a su lado.

Me paseo largas horas enseñándole su entorno, contándoles mis aventuras y de vez en cuando canto una canción para que duerma, claro está que en el lenguaje de los demonios.

De alguna manera lo siento como si fuera mi nieto y admito que se ha transformado en alguien muy valioso para mí, tal vez lo lleve de viajes conmigo tal como fue con su madre.

Con cada día que pasaba, una necesidad y angustia crecía dentro de mi pecho, había comenzado a soñar con extraños eventos, veía a un niño pequeño enfrentar al mundo solo, jamás pude reconocer su rostro, solo lograba divisar sus ropas, un tipo de ahori al parecer de piel de oso, y unos pantalones abultados iguales a los míos pero color negro y plateado.

Siempre soñaba que el pequeño huía de alguien o que buscaba a alguien, hasta que un día me vi a su lado y este solo limito a decirme – ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- en un tono triste.

Muchas veces despertaba agitado buscando el ¿por qué? De mis sueños a tal punto de contarle a la mujer de Inuyasha, que para mi sorpresa me confesó que al igual que yo, mi hermano soñaba con el mismo pequeño, a excepción de que este niño le decía a inuyasha que lo encontrara.

…

En una tarde de invierno, Kosenji enfermo y me quede en la cabaña de kagome acompañado de Rin e inuyasha, al llegar el momento de dormir tanto inuyasha y yo soñamos lo mismo, un nacimiento, pero no cualquiera, era un nacimiento youkai.

En una especie de cueva una perra demonio daba a luz dos cachorros, vi a mi padre en su verdadera forma aullando y gruñendo en muchas direcciones, se notaba asustado y nervioso. En el sueño pude sentir un aura muy fuerte y dominante que provenía de un mendou situado muy lejos de la hembra pariendo…

Tras nacer vi a los cachorros, uno blanco y uno negro, eran pequeño e indefensos. Salía de dentro del mendou un demonio de mi raza salir que comenzó a acercarse a mi padre el cual al instante se transformó en fu forma humana y mantuvo una postura defensiva, el desconocido tomo al cachorro negro que se transformó en bebe y volvió de dónde provino.

Un dolor comenzaba a surgir en mí y lo último que vi fue un destello dorado.

Al despertar sentí un sudor frio me recorría el cuerpo…era extraño…nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan extraño…me sentí…me sentí…"insignificante".

…..

Al otro día mi "nieto" ya se encontraba mejor, pero aún un poco delicado, por lo que seguí en la cabaña de la miko.

Ese mismo día Inuyasha se acercó a mí con una mirada penetrante, me dijo algo que me dejo sin palabra y que realmente no me esperaba.

-He soñado contigo Sesshomaru…y no entiendo que ocurre…te veo llevándote a lo que más amo…destrozando todo lo que quise y lo peor es que hay alguien más que te acompaña…-

Al principio no tome importancia a sus palabras pero lo que siguió me dejo perplejo.-

-Vi a mi padre en mis sueños…lo vi entregándole un niño, un bebe, a un hombre fornido que salía de un mendou y… tuve mucho miedo Sesshomaru, ya que te veo a ti…en sus ojos, el poseía la misma mirada que tienes tu.-

¿Acaso estábamos conectados con algo tan grande? ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha soñara lo mismo?…Algo andaba mal…muy mal

Decidimos ir al palacio de mi madre para así consultar y averiguar sobre los extraños acontecimientos, pero al llegar el paisaje no nos fue favorecedor.

Me sorprendí al encontrar todo maltrecho y descuidado. Un aura demoniaca nos invadía y me di cuenta que era la de mi madre, así que la busque hasta que la encontré en la sala más grande de todo el palacio. Alrededor de doscientos cuerpos de youkais muertos se encontraban tirados por todos lados, al parecer sirvientes suyos.

Miré a inuyasha que no salía del shock, luego miré a mi madre y esta solo se limito a decir –Yo no lo desee, traerá la desgracia, yo no lo desee, fue Inunotaisho quien lo envió, por favor no dejes que me encuentre.- repetía una y otra vez entre lagrimas hasta que miro a Inuyasha y se abalanzo a él con una sonrisa y unos ojos que mostraban completa distorsión.

-El te busca a ti…jajaja el te busca a ti…si te entrego a él es seguro que no me castigue…- No aguante mas y con un golpe certero tras su cuello la deje inconsciente para llevármela. Al parecer no me seria de ninguna ayuda.

- Que crees que signifique esto sesshomaru.- Las manos de inuyasha temblaban, era extraño todo lo que sucedía, simplemente le respondí que al igual que me sentía nervioso.

Nos fuimos del lugar para llevar a mi madre a un sitio seguro, y después de mucho caminar llegamos al palacio de las tierras del oeste, mi palacio.

Tome unos inciensos para mantener calmada a mi madre cuando despertara y me dirigí a la habitación de piedra, lugar utilizado para mantener encerrados a aquellos que eran castigados. Tome las finas manos de mi madre y las até con cadenas y hebras de escamas de dragón, un presentimiento me decía que aquello sería necesario.

Pasaron diez días en los que los sueños se hacían más presente. Con cada noche mi ser, no, mi alma se comunicaba más y más.

Durante la tercera noche, en un breve momento logre ver el rostro del niño y me fije que tenia la piel morena, los ojos azules y el cabello plata oscura.

Al cavo de la octava noche este ya no se mostro como un niño, sino como un hombre. Ahora con el cabello negro y unos ojos color plata muy intensos.

El decimo día cuando mi madre despertó, note que la cordura había abandonado su cuerpo, el ser que se encontraba frente a mi solo gruñía, atacaba jadeando y gritando.

Quería saber que pasaba, necesitaba hacerlo, pero a quien preguntar. Mi padre estaba muerto, mi madre sin conciencia alguna….y….

Eso era…POR QUE NO LO PENSE ANTES!

No perdí más tiempo, me dirigí a la aldea de Inuyasha para llevármelo y marchamos rumbo a la choza de Totosai.

No tardamos más de dos horas en llegar, pero no encontramos al anciano, solo una vieja funda.

Inuyasha reconoció la funda y solo se limito a decir que algo realmente malo pasaría…pues esa funda era el anciano Saga…el guardián de la espada de mi padre Souunga.

-Anciano…que haces aquí….-Pregunto Inuyasha

-"Ustedes?... es una suerte encontrarlos…él joven sitsshien se ha llevado a Totosai…si descubre el secreto de su padre será el fin de nuestra existencia."-

-Que secreto de que hablas…-Inuyasha estaba furioso e impaciente…yo me encontraba igual

-"Es tiempo de hablar jóvenes hermanos… del único acto de cobardía de su padre".

_-__**De qué hablas….mi padre nunca fue un cobarde…-pregunté.**_

_-"_Solo perdónennos por no haberlo dicho antes_"_

Continuara….


	2. El sueño de Inuyasha

El secreto de Inutaisho.

Capitulo 2

CONOCIENDO NUEVOS VIEJOS SECRETOS.

Cobardía, tal vez, se defina como, un acto en el cual el miedo o la angustia se apoderan de tu cuerpo quitándote la valentía y tus virtudes, haciéndote parecer un incompetente, haciéndote escapar por miedo a algo o a "alguien", la cobardía no te deja actuar ante la injusticias de la vida…logrando que los fuertes nazcan de entre las sombras.

-"Es tiempo de hablar jóvenes hermanos… del único acto de cobardía de su padre".-dijo saga con lúgubre mirada.

_-De qué hablas….mi padre nunca fue un cobarde…-_

_-"_Solo perdónennos por no haberlo dicho antes_"_

_No entendía que sucedía…secreto?...mas secretos…acaso nunca pude conocer bien a mi padre?…_

_Como era posible que todos mis dolores de cabeza sean gracias a él…_

-Habla ya anciano…esto no pinta bien-Dijo Inuyasha ya sin paciencia.

_-Que secreto están escondiendo…por que se llevaron a Totosai .-Hable con ira entre dientes._

-"Comenzare desde el principio jóvenes…por favor tomen mucha atención."

-Hace mucho tiempo…antes de su nacimiento joven sesshomaru…su abuelo el herrero InuTakemaru…creó una espada invencible…incontrolable y sumamente maléfica…con los cadáveres de todos sus enemigos, una espada cuya única función seria matar y derrotar a todo rival que estuviera en su camino.-

-_No me digas que_….Esa espada era…-

-"Estas en lo correcto, la espada de su difunto padre souuga. Para que entiendan mejor, el sueño de inutakemaru era tener la descendencia más digna, pura y poderosa que este mundo hubiera conocido…para así tener un mundo gobernado de fieros guerreros".

_-Y cuál es el punto anciano __torpe._

-"Sea paciente amo inuyasha…Como decía, InutaTakemaru entreno a su hijo para que se convirtiera en su heredero, aun recuerdo los arduos entrenamientos que tubo mi amo Inunotaisho, esos que lo dejaban exhausto y muchas veces al punto de morir por el cansancio y la fatiga, pero al ver que este no tenía el poder suficiente y no progresaba lo obligo a tener descendencia pura y así sus nietos serian los guerreros perfectos".

_**-**__Cuál era el fin de nuestro abuelo para querer tener a un guerrero tan poderoso y porqué mi padre ocultaría su existencia._

-"Debo decir señor sesshomaru, que no tengo las más mínima idea sobre los deseos ocultos de Inutakemaru, a tal punto que ni su señor padre lo savia, nosotros como sus sivientes devias acatar órdenes sin siquiera una explicación, continuando, Inunotaisho no tuvo más remedio que tomar una hembra de sangre pura y así tener descendencia digna para su padre, unión de la cual nació usted joven sesshomaru pero…"

_Saga guardo silencio y su expresión angustiada me ponía tenso. -PERO?...- Me sentía nervioso esto cada vez se ponía más raro y ya no sabía que esperar._

_**-**_"Pero resulta que de esa unión no solo nació un cachorro…sino dos…usted tiene un hermano joven Sesshomaru…un hermano gemelo"-

-(Shock total)-

_¿_Cómo era posible?…como es que nunca supe nada…porque mi padre me oculto algo así, un hermano ¿Era eso el problema de mis sueños? y si así fuera, porque ahora después de tantos años, _estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que saga continúo._

-"Pero lo que en verdad importa es…que él sigue vivo y desea venganza. Su padre se lo dio a su abuelo quien desde el comienzo lo entrenaría para convertirse en el conquistador supremo."-

_-¡Pero de quien quiere vengarse, mi padre está muerto! O es que acaso nuestro abuelo lo envió a eliminarnos! .-_

-."No Sesshomaru, tu abuelo murió a manos del mismo Sitsshien, fue entrenado a tal punto que…"

- este se rebeló ante su creador…hace cuanto que fue eso saga…cuando fue eliminado Inutakemaru- Hablo por fin Inuyasha.

-"Mmm Si mi memoria no me falla…hace poco tiempo.."-

_**-**_**Mi madre hablo de alguien, alguien que buscaba a Inuyasha, se refería mi hermano?-**

_-"Mmm, pude que si ya que Sitsshien está enojado amo Sesshomaru, _él se entero de su existencia y la del joven Inuyasha, al parecer la ira que siente es producto de la muerde del comandante, al morir mi amo a manos de un humano para proteger a Inuyasha, este jamás cumpliría su anhelo de ver a su padre."-

-Como es que sabes eso saga, como es que sabes que él me busca a mi por la muerte de nuestro padre.

-_Eso lo sé, porque al ser yo la funda de la espada legendaria tantos años, parte de sus pensamientos llegan a mí, y como sabemos esta volvió al inframundo después de ser derrotada por ustedes dos._

_-En otras palabras Sitsshien y souuga están trabajando juntos- Solo podía pensar que esta era un combinación peligrosa._

*De aqui en adelante será narrado por inuyasha.*

**Conocer a las personas…nunca pude hacer eso, solo desde que conocí a kagome logre superar el miedo que había en mi…**

Hace dos meses

Era un día soleado, muy calmado, recuerdo el estar entrenando con Inusuke, cuando kagome me llamo.

-¡Inuyasha! Podrías venir por favor-(Desde la cabaña.)

- Kagome estamos practicando, Inusuke no debería perder un entrenamiento, a este paso jamás será un muchacho fuerte.

- Oto-san ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes enseñarme bien.

-Niño malcriado, yo soy un gran maestro! El único problema aquí es el niño consentido de mami!...tu madre solo sabe consentir, consentir, consentir, solo te hace más débil!

y…..o/o- Gire mi cabeza

-Inuyasha!...

**- **Kago…me?- Solo serré lo ojos esperando lo peor.

-*SIENTATE*-

**- **AUSH!...Mal…di…ciónnnn!-

-…Acabaste tu discurso Inuyasha amor mío, es hora del almuerzo-

Como todos los días almorcé, después de los típicos regaños de Kagome, estuve al cuidado de la aldea y al llegar la noche fui a dormir, pero como hace algunos días mis sueños se vieron afectados. Últimamente hay algo que me perturba, he tenido sueños raros, no sé como describirlos. No son las típicas pesadillas, como las que se tienen de cachorro, en estos sueños me siento angustiado y a la vez cálido, es como ser feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Hace algunas semanas, solo escuchaba voces, susurros, miles de susurros que provienen de todas direcciones además de no poder ver nada, hasta que un día todo se vio mas claro.

_Me encuentro parado frente a una cueva y diviso algo extraño, veo a mi padre que se dirige al interior de esta así que comienzo a seguirlo, pero la imagen que vi, fue perturbadora._

_En el principio del camino no se distinguía nada, pero unos metros más al fondo divisé un par de figuras. Primero vi a mi padre parado mirando algo, y al fijar bien mi vista logre dar con una gran criatura, una perra demonio._

_La gran bestia estaba convulsionando y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como esta se encontraba en trabajo de parto._

_Primero nació uno_ _blanco con una luna azul en la frente y uno completamente negro con una luna blanca bajo el ojo izquierdo_.

_***Un cachorro*-**__Un pequeño susurro decía a lo lejos.-*__**El primero es la luz que se contamina***_

_***Un cachorro*-**__se escuchaba otra voz-*__**El segundo es la oscuridad que se purifica***_

_***un alma pura*- **__ambas voces-__***Y el ultimo…aquel que salvara sus vidas***_

_Siento alguien detrás de mí.-¿__**Sesshomaru?.**_

-Lo siento pequeño Hermanito- Sesshomaru atraviesa mi pecho con sus garras y todo el escenario cambia, estoy al frente de mi aldea.

-Sesshomaru que haces!- Siento mucho temor, siento miedo, sesshomaru camina hacia mi cabaña toma a kagome y a Inusuke y les corta sus gargantas.

Pero eso no es todo, otra figura aparece de las sombras, no logro ver su rostro, introduce su mano en el vientre de kagome y…

_***Despierta Inuyasha…***_

-Inuyasha despierta…- Abrí mis ojos.

…*_Gracias Kagome por liberarme de la oscuridad_.*….

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Sufrimiento que lleva a la esperanza

Capitulo 4

_**Sufrimiento que lleva a la esperanza.**_

No se debe justificar el sufrimiento con las acciones,

Aquel que sufre no debe hacer sufrir a los demás,

Aquel que sufre solo debe dejar el pasado atrás,

Pero si aquel que sufre no conoce el amor,

En el alma de aquel que sufre solo habrá dolor.

Cuando era joven solía encerrarme en mi mundo, formar una coraza, un muro de hielo y en ocasiones sentía que algo en mi faltaba, se sentía como si mi alma estuviera dividida.

Con el tiempo supe que necesitaba encontrar algo y mientras no lo tuviera, jamás seria yo mismo.

Me levanto nuevamente, estoy frente a la cabaña de Rin y me doy cuenta que fue gracias a ella que las puertas de mi alma se abrieron un poco, algo que en doscientos años jamás nadie logró, aun así las cadenas que no le permitían abrirse por completos continuaban amarradas y la llave para quitarlas seguía perdida.

-"Ya es hora"-Me encamino a visitar un viejo lugar de mi infancia, emprendo el vuelo y luego de unos minutos lo encuentro.-"Tanto tiempo."- Llego a una cueva con un árbol color rojo en el medio, me siento recostándome en su tronco y memorias de tiempos pasados llegan a mí.

/Flashback/

Hubo una vez un pequeño youkai de cabellos plata, hermoso y saludable, pero ignorado por sus padres, nunca recibió cariño, amor ni caricias, solo juguetes o cosas materiales para callar un berrinche, aun en una edad temprana el infante comprendió que no era querido en ese mundo, pero en su corazón sentía que al igual que él alguien lo amaba y esperaba.

Mediante los años pasaban el pequeño comenzó a tener conductas extrañas, admiraba su reflejo y se sentaba al sol para hablar con su sombra, inventabas extraños juegos de escondite y se infiltraba en áreas repletas de arboles desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

En un bosque no muy lejos de un palacio, corría y jugueteaba un niño pequeño de no más de cuatro años de edad, se le veía muy feliz y sonriente.

Tras adentrarse más en la espesura del bosque entró a una cueva muy camuflada y una vez hay depositaba frutas y juguetes en una cuna de tierra hecha por él.

El pequeño hablaba solo algunas veces y jugaba solo, pero no perdía la alegría y el ánimo al llegar a ese lugar y aunque pasaran horas estando sin compañía podía sentir calor en su pecho.

Conforme pasaban las horas su soledad se hacía presente pero no abandonaba el lugar, como si esperara a que alguien llegara.

Algunas veces cantaba canciones de cuna dando palmaditas en el suelo y otras veces dormía tranquilamente al lado de un arbustito que comenzaba a crecer, dentro de su inocente corazón creía que pronto estaría acompañado.

El pequeño jamás dejo de visitar el lugar hasta que ya estuvo muy grande, pero siempre se sintió obligado a ir a su santuario cada vez que podía, la esperanza no se desvanecía.

Al no encontrar jamás lo que buscaba su personalidad comenzó a cambiar y su corazón se fue resguardando en una esfera de hielo. Dejo de ser alegre e inocente y se puso serio e introvertido, este intento llenar el vacío de su alma con la fuerza y el poder, porque, ¿Acaso no es el ser más poderoso el que consigue todo lo que quiere?

Aunque el niño una vez convertido en hombre se volvió muy poderoso, aun en su mente no dejó de divagar sobre lo que deseaba en realidad, y ya como un demonio adulto supo que este mundo jamás le entregaría lo que él realmente pedía a gritos así que se entrego a la soledad.

/Fin Flashback/

-Tal vez ese fue el problema.- deposito una manzana en la cuna aun intacta.- Tal vez necesitaba…no, tal vez te necesitaba.- se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar alrededor del árbol y paro en un lugar donde avía una marca.- aquí fue donde escribí un nombre para ti.- siguió mirando el árbol hasta llegar a la raíz- aquí me quedaba dormido cuando te esperaba.- por ultimo vio un dibujo.- Aquí estamos los dos.- Un dibujo infantil de dos niños de la mano sonriendo.- Fue por eso que odie a Inuyasha al nacer, no porque su madre fuera humana o porque mi padre le diera a tesseinga, yo simplemente lo odie porque no eras tú.- con un rostro serio y una mirada fija al árbol pequeñas gotas abandonaban sus orbes doradas para acabar en sus mejillas y de ahí al suelo.-"Nunca pude guardar mis pensamientos aquí, y nunca deje de esperar hasta que…(la imagen de una sonrisa llego a su mente.)…llego Rin."

Tal como pasaba cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar, sus secretas aguas desbordaban sin piedad, y tal como siempre sucedía, nadie se enteraba del dolor de un youkai que sentía la soledad de su corazón, por esa noche se quedaría hay y por esa noche se daría el lujo de pensar algo en lo supo toda su vida.

Al otro día por la mañana.

Cuando desperté nuevamente me vi solo, por un momento me sentí decepcionado, pero ya era hora de partir y hay en su santuario no resolvería nada.

Estaba confundido, tenía tantas preguntas sin responder que me estaba comenzando a sofocar. La cordura de mi madre no había vuelto y Totosai todavía no aparecía.

Hace más menos una semana que comenzaron a surgir unos rumores, de un demonio que raptaba a todos los medio demonios de la zona, así que estaré alerta en caso que venga por Inuyasha o Inusuke.

Aunque lo que más deseo es que mi oponente llegue pronto, hace bastante que no tenía esta ansiedad por luchar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi corazón comenzó a latir de emoción.

Deje que Inuyasha fuera en busca de unos antiguos amigos suyos, híbridos al igual que él, algunos fuertes, otros capases de crear campos de fuerza y algunos que le debían cierto favor. Yo no necesito seres a mi lado, ya que usare todo mi poder para combatir, pero necesitaré a alguien que proteja a Rin, además del imbécil exterminador.

Hable con la miko de mi hermano y le dije que si era necesario escapar buscara un viejo conocido mío, le di las instrucciones y un pergamino de mi parte. Sera mejor dejar todo listo para cuando pase la tormenta.

En ocasiones pensé como seria estar frente a mi hermano, verlo sentir su aroma, si, es cierto que estoy ansioso por la batalla pero también algo en mi estomago se retuerce al punto de sentir nauseas.

Recuerdo de cachorro la necesidad de ser amado, crecí carente de eso, siempre a la expectativa, posiblemente seria eliminado por los de mi propia raza si no fuera por mi habilidad innata y mi instinto asesino, pero…no sé si seré capas de lastimar al único familiar que podría dar respuesta al vacio que hay en mí.

He llegado a una difícil pregunta, me cala profundo en los huesos y va más allá que proteger a Rin o a Kosenji, más allá de morir o vivir, ¿Seré capaz de matarlo?

De alguna forma mi alma se fue reparando del daño y yo seguí avanzando, todo conforme conocí a Rin. Fui a su cabaña y la salude, esperé a que saliera Kohaku con el pequeño y con la alegría de mi pequeña sonreí también de medio lado. Desee abrasarla pero jamás aria esas demostraciones de cariño.

Esperamos la llegada de Inuyasha hasta el atardecer, cuando este llego supe que fue en busca de ayuda no solo para él, también por mí.

-Que te parece Sesshomaru, ese será el equipo perro.- Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando los medio demonios que trajo.

-Oye bestia te olvidas de nosotros.- hablo el demonio lobo

-No lo hice, ustedes serán el equipo pulgoso.

-Maldita bestia, te matare antes que vengan por ti…- como en muchas ocasiones antes, ambos se pusieron a pelear con el resultado típico, un abajo por parte de la miko y un fuerte golpe por parte de la loba pelirroja. Ambos grupos reían a carcajadas uniéndoseles también la familia del monje y la de Rin, era cierto de que Inuyasha era un completo imbécil, pero al menos lograba que hacer un ambiente unido para todos.

-"Por ahora solo queda esperar".


End file.
